


With You

by SomeoneWhoIsntMe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneWhoIsntMe/pseuds/SomeoneWhoIsntMe
Summary: I stayed up too late thinking about LipSoul. And then I thought about this song my friend's boyfriend wrote for her and how I think he should make a prom type video for it. I'll leave a link to a snippet of it at the end. Please don't hate me if this is trash.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	With You

Jungeun doesn’t know what she was doing here. That’s a lie. She knows exactly how she ended up here and it’s all Jiwoo’s fault. She looks across the crowded gymnasium to see her long time best friend (that was supposed to be getting them drinks) talking up Sooyoung. It doesn’t bother her. She knows Jiwoo has had a crush on the upperclassman since their first day. Even she can admit they have chemistry. Jiwoo has a smile that never falters but it’s different around Sooyoung. And as strong of a nonchalant front as the latter put up, Jungeun can see the taller girl is softer around her best friend.

Jungeun lets out a sigh and takes a look around. Dances were never her thing. Although she loves dancing, there was just something about teenagers awkwardly bumping against each other that didn’t appeal to her. At least the music was tolerable since the school had actually hired a decent DJ and she has the added entertainment of watching Yerim and Yeojin do tik tok dances to every song that played. 

“You look miserable Lip.” She looks to her right to see Hyunjin wearing her usual serious look and taking what was previously Jiwoo’s seat.

“Eh, I could say the same for you though Hyun. Where’s the other half of 2jin?” Jungeun starts looking around but can’t seem to spot her.

The other girl finally cracks a smile at the mention of her girlfriend. “She went to get us drinks.” She says while pointing at Heejin who was approaching the table where Jiwoo and Sooyoung were kissing.

WAIT.

“Woah, WAY TO GO CHUU!” Hyunjin yells over the music while clapping. The small girl separates herself from Sooyoung and lowers her rapidly flushing face while the taller girl shoots daggers with her eyes at her teammate for interrupting.

Jungeun is a bit stunned at the display but she couldn’t be happier for Jiwoo. At least one of them is getting the most of this night. Actually, she shouldn’t be so negative. It’s not like she’s having a terrible time tonight. She’d just rather be with someone else right now. She looks down at her phone but doesn’t see any new notifications.

She must be busy.

“Aeongie, you embarrassed them.” Jungeun looks up to see Heejin reprimanding her girlfriend.

Hyunjin shakes her head. “I’ not hearing it, we all know those two have been pinning over each other since day one. Plus look.” She says pointing over the pair again, now holding hands and looking at each other as if they aren’t in a room full of other people. “They don’t look embarrassed to me.

“Hey, Hyun,” Jungeun says while touching the other girl's arm to get her attention fully. When the dark-haired girl looks at her she continues. “I’m gonna go outside for a second to get some air. If Jiwoo comes looking for me will you let her know? I don’t want her to think I went home.”

The other girl nods and Jungeun grabs her jacket before heading into the hallway. She doesn't realize how loud the music is playing until she exits the building and still hears the faint beats in the distance. She pulls out her phone once again and as if on cue, a new text message comes in.

**_-Hey babe, sorry again about not being able to get into town sooner. I hope you and Jiwoo are having a great time though. I’m gonna be driving back so I won’t be able to talk until we get there. I love you and I’ll see you soon Lippie._ **

Jungeun smiles at her phone and sends a quick reply.

**_-It’s okay. I’m sure your brother’s wife didn’t plan to give birth today. Call me as soon as you get here. I love you too._ **

She thinks about sending another message but she doesn't want to distract her girlfriend while she’s driving. She misses her so much though. She shivers as a cold gust of air blows through her hair and effectively decides that she’s gotten enough fresh air. She notices the music's volume has lowered significantly as she’s making her way back to the auditorium. When she goes in there all the lights are now pointed away from the makeshift stage and everyone is mostly just chatting among themselves.

She spots her friends and makes her way to them. “What’s going on?” She addresses Jiwoo that’s seated on Sooyoung’s lap as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Hey, Jungie. They said something about technical difficulties. Everything should be back to normal soon though. Have you talked to Soulie?” She says with big expectant eyes.

She takes a seat and lets out a bittersweet smile. “She hasn’t called since before I got here. But she did send me a message when I went outside. She’s driving back now, she’ll probably get here around the same time the dance is over.”

Jiwoo looks at her with knowing eyes and gives her a reassuring squeeze on her arm. “I’m sure she’ll make it up to you. For now, here.” The small girl hands her a drink with a bright smile and Jungeun can’t help but let out a laugh and shake her head.

“Thanks, Jiwooming.” As she starts taking a sip she hears instruments tuning. She looks over to the now lit up the stage and recognizes a few upperclassmen from the marching band have taken the place of the DJ. Junguen notices they have a microphone set up in the middle but no singer. 

They start playing an unfamiliar but catchy tune and she starts bobbing her head along with the rhythm. 

“Cmon Sooyoung, I wanna dance.” Jiwoo says while dragging the taller girl to where their fellow schoolmates were swaying to the beat. The older girl was clearly already whipped.

Jungeun finishes the drink in her hand and decides to take comfort in her phone. She goes through her photos and wishes for nothing more than to finally be reunited with the girl that fills up her gallery. There are so many memories from the past year just paused in time. She doesn’t know what she did in her past life to deserve this girl but she’s thankful for every moment spent with her. She’s smiling at a recent selfie they took at the zoo when the band starts playing a slow song.

_ And I know love’s a strange ride darling _

_ It's keeping me alive, keeps me up at night _

She knows that voice.

_ It’s something people only dream of _

_ And I can tell you why _

She looks up to see there’s finally a singer up on the stage. Not just any singer. It’s Jinsol. Her girlfriend Jinsol. The one that said she couldn’t make it. Yet here she was, on the stage singing a song Jungeun has never heard before and looking right into her eyes.

_ We get so lost in each other's eyes _

_ Taking our time, girl take your time _

She feels her eyes misting and an arm pulling her out of her seat. “Do you like your surprise?” She hears Jiwoo say into her ear. All she can do is nod while staring at her girlfriend on stage still dumbfounded by the whole situation. She’s heard Jinsol sing before but this was different.

_ Babe you should find _

_ There’s nothing like you _

Jungeun feels every emotion rush through her as she listens to all the lyrics carefully. She can sense how much of herself Jinsol has poured into them and it makes her fall even deeper in love with the girl. She doesn't break eye contact with her once through the whole song.

_ You clear the grey skies, give me blue _

_ You’re like the sunrise, beautiful _

_ Retire the sunshine, hang the moon _

_ My star in the night sky, what a view _

The song fades out as Jinsol gets off the stage and walks up to Jungeun. “Happy anniversary.” she says with the brightest smile. “Did you like the song?” She asks shyly. 

The brunette doesn't answer her with words but instead grabs her girlfriend lightly by the neck and brings their lips together.

They’ve shared many kisses in the past year together but there’s something different about this one. It feels like an anchor holding them at this moment. Their friends along with some other students and even some teachers are cheering them on but they know nothing but each other at that moment. It feels like the beginning of something more important than anything Jungeun has ever faced before and as terrifying as that thought is, she’s ready to face it all with Jinsol.

When they pull apart, they both have tears in their eyes. “So I take that as a yes?” The older girl questions.

“Yes, I love it Jinsol. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/swims_in_orbit/status/1234703344385560577


End file.
